Life Swap
by MemberOfDumbledoresArmy
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Scorpius Malfoy make a dangerous bet. They become each other for one week in order to prove who has the 'easier' life. What secrets will they uncover about each other? Will they screw up each other's lives or make them better? Scorpius/Rose Teddy/Victoire with a bit of Teddy/Rose.
1. Day One

**A/N: The start of another story. Great. Just what I need to be doing in the midst of other stories! But this one won't be very long. I was going to originally make it a fun one-shot but decided to drag it out a bit instead. Maybe between 5-10 chapters. Let me know what you think!**

**Warnings: Rated M for language, sexual situations, drinking, and possibly other things that I will warn you about in the future. For now, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

…**.**

Teddy Lupin left his house with a shake of his head, turning his turquoise colored hair into its natural sandy shade. He was meeting his cousin, who just so happened to be one of his best mates, at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. Teddy's girlfriend, Victoire Weasley, was away for two weeks with her job in International Magical Cooperation, and as the two of them lived together she cooked for the both of them. Tonight was the second night she was gone and Teddy was already out of ideas for food he could make by himself. Therefore, when his cousin had invited him for drinks he decided he might as well get dinner from the Leaky, too.

Scorpius Malfoy was at the point in his life where he felt ready to start telling people the truth. Starting with his cousin, Teddy Lupin. Scorpius had invited Teddy out for drinks in order to talk with him about something exceptionally important. He was going to propose to his girlfriend, Rose Weasley. The only problem was that nobody knew they were even dating. They had graduated from Hogwarts two years previously and Scorpius had feigned a reputation as something of a playboy since then. On more than one occasion he'd taken other girls out and let the press catch sight of them and it would be front page news the next morning.

Rose knew about this and strangely encouraged it. She was terrified of anyone in her family finding out about the two of them being a couple. Scorpius was a good and honest wizard who never actually cheated on his girlfriend. Sometimes, if he knew the press was watching, he would snog the girl he was on a date with but it always ended there. Nothing more than a quick snog for the cameras he knew were clicking away madly in his direction.

But if they wanted their relationship to really work and progress to the next level then they would have to start telling people the truth. Rose and Scorpius had a very public disdain for each other. They started dating, secretly, during their sixth year of Hogwarts. There had been a moment when they were both vulnerable, open, and admitted their repressed interest in each other. Then their worlds had caught on fire and the burn was so so sweet.

Scorpius groaned out loud as he recalled the first time he ever kissed her, tasted those luscious red lips, ran his fingers through her tangled fiery locks. Yes, she had him in a way that was irreversible and permanent. He loved her and she loved him. The problem was, of course, their families. But if he could get Teddy on their side then the rest would surely follow, right? After all, his parents respected Teddy and his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks.

"Hey, mate," Scorpius sat at the bar stool next to Teddy and snapped his fingers at the bartender who brought him his usual drink.

"Hey, Scor," Teddy was eating a large helping of steak and kidney pie and Scorpius raised his eyebrows in question.

"Is Vic's cooking such shit that you have to eat out in secret?" he teased.

Teddy rolled his eyes, "She's away, actually. Won't be back for a fortnight. Had to go to Bulgaria. Something about international flying carpet regulations."

"Ah, that explains it," Scorpius teased as he looked over Teddy's disheveled appearance. He obviously hadn't shaved that day and he didn't look quite as put together as he normally did.

"Don't start on that," Teddy said with a smirk, "you have it easy, you know, being a single bachelor with your own flat. It's tough work making a relationship work while doing your best to provide for your girlfriend and yourself."

Scorpius chuckled darkly. "Come off it, Lupin, we both know that your life is the easy one. Victoire does everything for you! You don't know how hard I have it…" Scorpius trailed off with a grimace. His life was certainly difficult to put it mildly.

"You're Scorpius bloody Malfoy, everyone loves you, the press eats you up-"

"Oi!" Scorpius's eyebrows drew together sharply in annoyance. "Half of the wizarding population hates me and is scared to death that if they look at me cross-eyed I'm going to curse them. The other half look at me with pity, which is almost worse."

"At least you're not living in the shadow of your godfather as well as your parents."

"Ha! I might not be expected to be like my parents, but I'm definitely living in my father's shadow. You've no idea how tough it is every day. Even to go to work…"

"Right, I'm sure it's so hard. I see all of the articles about you, Scor, I bet it's just so difficult to go out at night after work and pick up birds and take them back to your flat and shag them senseless."

Scorpius grinned at that. That was the opening he was waiting for. "Well, actually, about that, I had a reason for asking you to meet with me-"

"Hey!" Teddy interrupted as if inspiration had suddenly struck him. "I've got an idea."

Scorpius scowled. "What?"

"Everyone says that they want what they don't have, right? We both think that each other has the easier life. Let's do an experiment to find out!" Scorpius started shaking his head but then Teddy added the little phrase that had him changing his mind. "We can make a bet. We'll spend one week as each other and at the end of the week whoever survived the other's life better wins."

"….what will the winner get?"

"How about the loser has to be the winner's personal slave for a month?" Teddy suggested easily.

Scorpius considered this and said, "Make it two months and you've got yourself a bet, Lupin."

They shook on it eagerly. "Okay, so stay still," Teddy commanded. Then he concentrated, screwed up his eyes as he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. Within seconds he was Scorpius Malfoy's exact clone. Teddy's height lost an inch, his muscles hardened, his hips narrowed and his chest swelled. Godric, he never knew his cousin was in such good shape.

"Fucking hell," Scorpius said as he blinked at his mirror image. "I knew that you were a powerful metamorphamagus, but I never thought you'd be capable of something like this…"

"I perfected this technique while I was at Hogwarts. You can never get caught out of bed by professors when you are a professor yourself," he said haughtily.

"Alright, then what am I supposed to do?"

"I'm an Auror," Teddy said quickly, "There's a whole stock of Polyjuice Potion at my house. It's in the hall closet in clearly labeled vials."

"Brilliant. Alright, what are the rules for this little bet?"

"Well, for starters, you have to actually act like me, which includes being nice to the Weasley family and the Potters. Harry's my godfather and we're really close. I'm close to James, too, so you have to play that part."

"I can do that," he replied honestly. He'd already been preparing himself to make good impressions on Rose's family.

"We'll have to go to work for each other, but do your best to just stick to paper work. Harry's the boss and if you request certain jobs he'll probably give them to you because despite how hard he tries not to, he does show preference for certain aurors and I'm one of them. That's basically all I can think of…oh! You have to be a good boyfriend to Victoire. Every time she owls or floo calls, be sure to respond as soon as you can, okay? If she comes home early, you are not, under any circumstances, to sleep with my girlfriend. Got it?"

"Of course," Scorpius had no desire to be with anyone but Rose. "Same goes for me!"

"What? But you don't-"

"Any girl who comes onto you, you do _not_ sleep with." Scorpius had abruptly changed his mind about telling Teddy about his relationship with Rose. Because if he told Teddy about it, then Teddy, as Scorpius, was sure to seek her out and his relationship with Rose was very private and personal. They talked about many things that he didn't want her to accidentally tell Teddy. "You're not allowed to use my body as an excuse to cheat on your bird," Scorpius said firmly. "I may sleep around, but while you're in my body, you ignore every girl who walks your way. Got it?"

Teddy nodded. He only wanted to be with Victoire anyway. That wouldn't be a hard rule to follow. "And we can't tell anyone the truth. Not _anyone_ if we want this to be fair."

"Agreed. Again, let me reiterate, Lupin, birds _will _come onto you and they will expect you to sleep with them. Even if a girl shows up at my flat, don't even let her in."

"Godric, Scorpius, I get it. What the fuck, mate? Are you worried about me soiling your innocent reputation or something?" Teddy joked.

Scorpius scowled. The last thing he wanted was for Teddy to fuck up, have sex with a girl while in his body, and Rose find out about it. How could he explain that? "More like worried about you soiling yours," Scorpius retorted with a semi-serious expression.

Teddy became serious as well. "I'm not going to let any of your slaggy birds jump my bones while I'm pretending to be you, don't worry. If we tell anyone about the bet, we automatically lose. Sound good?"

"Yes, that sounds great to me. When should we start this little charade?"

"Now."

"Brilliant."

"Here's the key to my house. The wards already recognize you so you should be able to get in and out without any problems. I have to be to work tomorrow morning at eight. Sundays are normally my days off unless there's a priority case that I'm working on," Teddy extracted a key from his pocket and handed it over.

Scorpius reluctantly gave his cousin the key to his flat. "You know my schedule, mate, go into work whenever I feel like it, but at least for a few hours every day. I work for my dad so I basically do what I want."

Teddy snorted. "Yeah, I'm definitely winning this bet."

Scorpius smirked. "We'll see."

…

_Rose,_

_So sorry for the short notice, love, but my dad is sending me to Australia to speak with the president of a company he is hoping to merge with. I will be there for, hopefully, only a week. I'm not sure what my accommodations might be and if I'm in a muggle hotel I won't be able to floo you. I'll owl you every day and miss you every moment. _

_Yours Always,_

_Scorpius_

There. That should suffice. Rose won't come near his flat if she knows he's not home. Now that that was taken care of he could relax a bit. He went to the closet Teddy had said held the Polyjuice Potion and found it easily.

If he were being honest, he was very curious about this whole thing. What would it be like to take Polyjuice Potion to become a metamorphamagus? He knew that he would not receive Teddy's powers but then that must mean that the Polyjuice Potion would force him into Teddy's natural body.

When he let go of his powers, Teddy's hair was naturally sandy colored and his eyes were naturally a deep green. But Scorpius was convinced that Teddy totally had a bit of body fat that he used his abilities to hide. Now he would actually find out.

With a little smile he deposited Teddy's hair into one of the vials and downed it in three gulps. That should be enough to last for a couple of hours. Even if it did taste like shit. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and felt the unfamiliar crawling feeling of his skin as it rippled and changed before his eyes.

Once it had finished, he ran to the loo and inspected himself in the mirror. Damn. Teddy was fit naturally, but he was a touch shorter than he let people believe. Also there was a scar just above his eyebrow that Scorpius had never seen before. He wondered when and how Teddy had received such a wound.

He spun around and laughed. Teddy's arse was really flat. Almost non-existent. No wonder he filled that part of himself out a bit. Scorpius knew that girls liked guys with nice arses.

Now what did he do? Whatever the fuck he wanted! He was Teddy Lupin! Nobody would look at him if he went out in public. Nobody would make derogatory comments about him being the spawn of a Death Eater. Hell, people would probably rush up to praise him in this body!

Merlin. He could talk to the Weasleys! He could have a civil conversation with Rose's family without them thinking badly of him right away. This was the best part of the bet they'd made. It gave him a way of getting to know Rose's family and letting them get to know him without them having any preconceived notions about him because of his surname.

Feeling positively giddy with optimism, Scorpius went back to Diagon Alley and strode into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with his head held high. He could count on his hand the number of times he'd entered this shop. Mostly because it was uncomfortable for him. But now he could get a good look around, relax, and have fun.

"Teddy!" He spun around to see George Weasley smiling at him broadly. "Haven't seen you in a while! What have you been up to?" As he spoke he picked up a few items Scorpius had been looking at and shoved them into his hand. "Have a couple on me."

"T-thanks," Scorpius said sincerely as he pocketed the items. "I-uh, haven't been up to too much. You know, Harry's been keeping me busy with work and Victoire's been keeping me busy when I'm not at work."

George winced in sympathy. "Does she still take you clothes shopping with her, try on every outfit at the store, and make you give her your opinion on each one?"

Scorpius forced a grimace. "Yes," he wasn't sure if that was the right answer or not, but he was supposed to be acting like Teddy and Teddy would know the answer to such a question immediately.

"Well tell that vain niece of mine that that's what she has girlfriends for!"

Scorpius chuckled, George patted him on the back, and went to help other customers. Before Scorpius could get too far into the store, another voice called to him. "Oi! Lupin!"

With a groan, Scorpius thought to himself, _'What the hell? Does everyone who knows Teddy have to stop him and say hello all the time? Can't he just shop in peace?'_

James Potter was beside him with a grin. "I took your advice and it worked! I've been out with Ella three times this week already and that's not even including all of the times she invited me back to her place for some pretty amazing shagging."

"That's great, mate," said Scorpius in a way that he knew Teddy spoke. "She's good in bed, then?"

"Godric that's an understatement. I've never felt so satisfied after sex before. You wouldn't believe her body. Must be all of that Quidditch…"

Ah, he must be talking about Ella Woods, the Keeper for the Holyhead Harpies. That would make sense because James played professional Quidditch and they often met up with other teams, including the Harpies. "Hmm," he didn't know what else to say in response. Potter must have been satisfied with this response because after a quick goodbye and a manly half-hug he made his way over to the muggle products and Scorpius continued on shopping.

Three hours later he returned to the flat exhausted and starting to turn back into himself. He spoke to more people today than he had as himself in the past week. Everyone and their mother were friends with Teddy it seemed. This was something he had always envied, but now it just felt exhausting.

With a deep groan, knowing he had to be up at seven if he wanted to make it to work on time, he threw himself into bed and fell asleep.

….

After they parted ways from the Leaky Cauldron, Teddy Lupin decided to have a bit of fun. He strode up and down wizarding London with the trademark Malfoy smirk and saw birds swooning at him as he passed.

This was great! No wonder Scorpius was always sleeping around, women were throwing themselves at him and he didn't even do anything to purposefully attract their attention.

He went to one of his favorite bars and as he sat in his regular seat he noticed that the place had gone very quiet. He looked up to find the owner, Ken, making his way toward him. "You should find someplace else to drink tonight, son," the bloke whom Teddy had always considered a friend was glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Several other usuals were glaring at him, too.

"Why?"

"We don't serve Death Eaters here."

Shocked and appalled, Teddy said quickly, "But I'm not-"

"Or sons of Death Eaters either."

After only a moment of hesitation he stood up and hissed. "Well fuck me, you pretentious bastard! I'm reporting you to the Ministry for refusing to serve me because of my father's former affiliations!"

"It's my place and I can choose who I serve. Clear out, Malfoy, before I call the Aurors."

With a growl, Teddy stood up from the table and left without saying another word. Angrily he went to another bar, which was a bit dodgier, but nobody said anything about him being there. As he drank he was approached by a few different women but kept his promise to Scorpius. He didn't even flirt with them until he was just a bit tipsy.

Scorpius's body must have a lower tolerance for alcohol than his own because normally he wouldn't be starting to get pissed yet. That was when a pretty blonde came up beside him and they started talking and flirting. After a few more drinks he knew it was time for him to go home or else he'd make a mistake. He said goodbye to the blonde politely and stumbled his way to the fireplace, using the floo to take him to Scorpius's flat.

Even though it wasn't very late, the alcohol made him sleepy, and Teddy was happy to succumb into oblivion.

….

**A/N: In this fic, Teddy will be affected by the full moon. He isn't a werewolf, but his sex drive is almost impossible to control which means that infidelity (intention AND unintentional) will occur. Just thought I would give you a heads-up in case that is something you're uncomfortable with reading. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Day Two

**A/N: Since today (er, yesterday now since it's after midnight), August 1****st****, was my birthday I had the day off of work. I spent it mostly with family but managed to type this up this evening. Hope you are all enjoying this new story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**WARNING: language and mild sexual situations in this chapter.**

…**.**

Because his body was used to waking up early every day for work, Teddy's internal alarm had him wide awake by half seven the following morning. He did his normal workout routine to keep in shape then left the bedroom to make his way to the kitchen.

He had only been in Scorpius's flat a handful of times and was surprised to find it so well stocked with food. Lots of ingredients for preparing food as well. Huh. He didn't know that his cousin liked to cook.

Feeling a bit lazy (and not knowing much about cooking) he prepared a bowl of cereal for himself and ate it slowly, enjoying the fact that he didn't have to be anywhere by a certain time. Once he was finished he went to take a shower.

The lavatory gave Teddy yet another surprise. All of the hair and body products! And what the bloody hell was that? A woman's razor? He chuckled. Which bird left that here? Better question, why hadn't Scorpius gotten rid of it yet?

With a flick of his wand he conjured a new toothbrush for himself and stepped out of the shower and up to the sink. A green toothbrush and a purple toothbrush were already in the little cup on the edge of the sink. No longer laughing, he rolled his eyes. Godric, how many women had left things here? Did Scorpius keep them as souvenirs?

Once he was back in the bedroom he took a look around for the first time. Last night he'd been just slightly intoxicated and anxious for sleep. Now he had time to inspect his surroundings. When he opened the closet his jaw dropped. More than half of the clothes in there were feminine items. Either Scorpius was secretly cross dressing – a lot! Or there was a girl who practically lived here.

Teddy was inclined to believe that Scorpius kept the clothes to give to girls he slept with so they wouldn't have to take the walk of shame in the same outfit they'd been wearing when they arrived at his flat. However upon further investigation, he noted that the clothes were all the same size and it was highly unlikely that Scorpius only slept with girls with this exact figure.

None of this made any sense. Scorpius was a male slag. He was constantly with different women (very publicly, too) and yet the state of his flat made it obvious to Teddy that he had a very serious girlfriend.

After dressing himself in a pair of Scorpius's black slacks and a plain blue button-up shirt, he went on searching the place. Women's shoes made their appearances, again all in the same size, as well as feminine accessories, and to his horror, feminine products for when it was 'that time of the month.'

Yes, Scorpius Malfoy was without a doubt hiding something very big. Deciding to give up for now he returned to the bedroom to make the bed. It was a habit that had been instilled in him by his perfectionist girlfriend. As he shook out the duvet, a pair of red lacey panties dislodged from the blankets and fell onto the floor.

He grimaced. He'd fucking slept in this bed all night! Merlin's balls, he should have known better! It was common sense to check the bed before just crashing in it! He had nobody to blame for this but himself. With magic he quickly cleaned the bedding, Vanished the panties, and decided it was time for him to show up at work.

…..

"There you are!" he flinched at the booming voice behind him before spinning around to see Draco Malfoy striding toward him with an angry scowl etched on his features. "My office. Now."

Unsure of what he might have done wrong already (he'd only been there for an hour), Teddy hurriedly followed after Draco. He took the seat across the desk from Draco's as the elder wizard closed and locked the office door. "Er – what exactly is this about?"

Still frowning deeply, Draco paced in front of Teddy for several moments before asking, "When, exactly, were you planning on telling your mother and me that you're going to propose to someone? Better yet, _who _the bloody hell are you even seeing? The last I heard, _The Daily Prophet _had photographs of you on dates with two different women on the same night and _Witch Weekly _had you tied for the number one most eligible bachelor with James Potter!"

The former Death Eater looked…hurt. "How did you…where did you hear…" spluttered Teddy, just as shocked by this news as Draco seemed to be.

"Scorpius," Draco pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and middle finger. "The man who owns the jewelry shop where you bought the ring is a bloke who used to go to school with me. He recognized you right away and I received an owl from him this morning asking who the lucky bird was because apparently you were reluctant to say."

"Well I…I…erm…" thinking fast, Teddy proclaimed, "I haven't asked her yet and before I tell anyone about her I want to make sure she says yes."

"She must be absolutely crazy to say yes to a proposal from a bloke who shags a different woman every other night," Draco said not unkindly, but in a challenging way.

"What are you playing at?" asked Teddy.

"Just wondering how serious you really are about this girl if you don't want anyone to know about her and you're still seeing other birds."

"That's between her and me. I'd like to keep it that way for at least a week," yes, that was a good thing to say. At the end of one week they would be back to their own bodies.

"Fine," Draco growled, obviously angry, "You have one week, Scorpius, _one week_. Then you will tell us exactly what the fuck you're doing and who it is that you want to become our daughter-in-law. Until then, just…go back to work," with a sigh he moved to shuffle some papers on his desk. Recognizing the dismissal, Teddy gave his 'father' a curt nod and left.

Angrily he went to the floo and went from the Malfoy's building to the Ministry. Moving deftly throughout the place he was exceptionally familiar with, he made his way to his office. With a start he saw himself sitting at his desk. It was weird, like looking into a mirror. Until his clone smirked that Malfoy smirk. "Hullo, mate, come to give up already, have you?" Scorpius gloated as he pushed aside the quill and parchment in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you apparently have a serious girlfriend and that you bought a fucking _engagement _ring for her?" Teddy snarled. How could Scorpius just thrust him into this life without warning him of something so important?

Scorpius's smirk fell so fast it was almost comical. His complexion paled, he cleared his throat, and asked, "How did you…? She didn't stop by, did she?"

"What? No. I don't even know who she is! Your dad just ripped me a new one for not having told him that you were getting ready to propose. Apparently the jeweler you bought the ring from is a mate of his."

"Damn it! Why didn't I think of that?" he mumbled more to himself than to Teddy. "Listen, don't worry about it, okay? I…I'm not ready to tell anyone yet, so just pretend she doesn't exist. What did you tell my father?"

"I told him that I would tell him about her in a week. Also, what do you mean 'don't worry about it'? What if she comes to your flat? And why are you trying so hard to keep her a secret?"

"She won't come to my flat, I sent her a message already telling her that I was away," said Scorpius unconcernedly with a flick of his fingers.

"Is that what you tell her while you're sleeping around with other women?" Teddy growled.

Scorpius leveled his gaze at Teddy. "That's none of your business."

"Oh…Godric…" Teddy began putting the dots together. "Bloody hell, mate, she's a muggle isn't she? You don't want your dad to know about her, and obviously if she's not a witch then she won't see all of the evidence of your sleazy lifestyle on the front page of our newspapers…"

Scorpius said nothing to confirm or deny this. With a shake of his head Teddy scratched at his short blonde hair. "Good luck, Scor. And I really mean that. You'll need all of the luck you can get for a relationship like that."

Without another word, Teddy turned around and left Scorpius behind. When he stepped out into the hall he bumped into Albus Potter, who said quickly, "Whoops, sorry, Malfoy."

Albus and Scorpius were not exactly friends, but they weren't enemies either. They could speak civilly but never sought each other out to speak with. Nor did they go out of their ways to be nice to each other. "It was my fault, Potter, I didn't see you there," said Teddy in the haughtiest voice he could manage.

Albus nodded with a tight lipped smile and they stalked off in opposite directions. Aside from the small altercation with Mr. Malfoy, overall Teddy's day went well. Work was easy and all he had to do was sign a few forms the company was sending to clients and owl the president of a partner company about budgeting issues.

Feeling pretty damn good about being Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy swaggered to the fireplace and went back to his (well, Scorpius's) flat.

….

When the magical alarm went off the morning of his first full day as Teddy Lupin, Scorpius groaned and shot at it with his wand. The spell hit the alarm clock dead-on and it ricocheted off of the walls twice before landing in a silent, but broken, heap on the floor.

With a yawn he sat up, scratched the back of his head and went to the loo to take a piss. Practically living with Rose had made him immune to seeing certain feminine items in a lavatory. However, Victoire was much more frilly and girly than his girlfriend and so he didn't exactly relish the act of relieving himself in a toilet that had a pink fluffy cover over the lid while his bare feet were cushioned by a pink fluffy rug.

Godric, did Teddy have no balls at all? Victoire had obviously decorated the entire flat without asking for his input on anything. There was nothing to suggest that a man lived in the house at all aside from his clothes in the bedroom closet and a few manly toiletries in the medicine cabinet in the loo.

There were pictures of the happy couple all over the place, most of which had obviously been staged and taken by professionals. Now that he thought about it, Scorpius could remember Teddy grumbling about Victoire asking him to go with her to a photographer to have some pictures of them taken on their anniversary last year.

Honestly he didn't know why Teddy stayed with the part-Veela chit, but that really wasn't any of his business. He was just glad that he didn't have to deal with her during this bet. If Victoire had been around then Scorpius was certain that he would have either caved on the first day or used the Killing Curse on himself. And that was just one crazy member of the family he was (hopefully) going to marry into.

If Rose said yes.

Bloody hell he was nervous. Another big reason why he so quickly agreed to Teddy's crazy idea of betting on who had the better life was because he was putting off proposing to Rose. He had bought the ring, of course, and it was perfect, but that didn't make him any less afraid of actually asking the question.

Part of him wondered if she knew he was getting ready to 'pop the question' because he had recently suggested they begin telling people about their relationship. It was supposed to start with him telling Teddy, then if that went well, Rose would tell her best friend Allie Longbottom. So on and so forth until finally telling their families the truth.

Now, however, he had a week to get ready for this. And he was going to use every spare moment to figure out exactly how he would ask her to marry him and exactly when and what exactly he would say.

After the fastest shower of his life, Scorpius dressed in Teddy's work robes, took several big gulps of Polyjuice Potion, and went to work. Harry Potter was known widely to be an affectionate, caring, and generally kind man but Scorpius had only ever met him briefly a few times when they happened to be at the same Ministry function or party.

Now, however, when he caught sight of Scorpius, seeing the face of his godson, Harry Potter smiled a big genuine smile, pulled him into a hug, released him and said, "You've been doing brilliantly, Teddy! Your work on the Keller case was exceptional. I'm really proud of you, and no, I'm not just saying that because you're my godson."

Scorpius wasn't used to such praise. He felt himself blush but willed himself not to. Surely Teddy wouldn't turn crimson at such a compliment? "Thanks, uh, Harry," said Scorpius.

Harry patted him on the shoulder. "I left a folder on your desk that I want you to take a look at first thing. There have been a few minor incidents in the Improper Use of Magic office and it was put under our jurisdiction yesterday evening when a muggle was injured by one of the charmed objects. I think it's the same person, or group of people, charming those muggle objects. See what connections, if any, you can find, okay?"

"Sure," said Scorpius as he did his best to keep up with what Harry was saying. With a wave and another smile Harry turned to speak with someone else and Scorpius glanced around wondering which way to go. Trying to appear confident (which wasn't hard for a Malfoy), he walked up and down the corridors until finding an office with his name on the plaque above the door.

The folder Harry had mentioned was there and Scorpius spent the better part of his morning making notes on it. This was easy work, really. No wonder Teddy did such a good job with it. Sure, it was tedious and a bit boring, but easy enough.

After lunch (which he spent engaged in an awkward conversation with Albus Potter and a witch he hadn't met before) Teddy showed up and demanded to know about the girl. _The girl_. Because Rose wasn't just any girl, she was the one.

Of course Scorpius couldn't tell him the truth because he knew what would happen if he did. Teddy, as Scorpius, would have sought her out and talked with her and that was the last thing Scorpius wanted to happen. It had been a stroke of luck that Teddy had the misconception he was dating a muggle but hey, whatever worked to keep him away from the truth.

Harry let Scorpius go home early that day, saying that he understood that without Victoire at home he would probably need a bit more personal time for things like cooking and cleaning. Ha. As if. Scorpius Malfoy wasn't about to clean Lupin's house.

The worst part about being Teddy, so far, was that he missed Rose. It bothered him to sleep in a bed without her and after a hard day at work he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. That was it. Just hold her, smell her delicious hair, nuzzle his face into her neck. Hear her giggle. Taste her. Okay, he needed to stop thinking about her _right now_.

His plan for the rest of his evening was simple; make himself something to eat and read a good book as Lupin seemed to have a whole case of books that looked interesting. Yes, this was the good life.

…..

There was a loud pounding on the door of the flat and Teddy looked up sharply. He had been looking at the Quidditch magazine Scorpius left on the coffee table of his flat. Who could that possibly be? With just a touch of dread Teddy made his way to the door and pulled it open.

Rose Weasley stood in the hall with her hands on her hips glaring at him viciously. "What the bloody fuck, Malfoy?" she screeched angrily, rage flashing in her blue eyes. "You're a special kind of idiot, aren't you?"

With no idea as to what she was talking about he quirked an eyebrow at her. In response Rose jerked her head to the side and Scorpius peeked his head out the door to look. There were two wizards watching her curiously, obviously wondering what Rose Weasley was doing at Scorpius Malfoy's flat.

"Well? Are you going to stand there and gape at me like the dolt you are or are you going to let me in so I don't have to yell at your stupid arse in public?" Rose snarled nastily.

Instantly warning bells went off in Teddy's head. Scorpius had said that under no circumstances was anyone of the female persuasion to be let into his flat. Although this was Rose. Rose Weasley was the saint of the entire Weasley/Potter clan. It was a well-known fact that she was the only virgin left of all of the grandkids, including Lily Potter (although Lily refused to tell anyone who she had ever slept with).

She was, in one word, a prude, sexually speaking. It was rumored amongst some of the family that she hadn't even had her first kiss yet. And it wasn't because she was unattractive. Although Teddy had never thought of her in any way other than someone who was like a cousin to him, he acknowledged that she was pretty. He was sure blokes weren't repulsed by her looks. No, they were more likely to be driven off by her bossy attitude and blunt personality. Not to mention the fact that she kept herself covered from her neck to her ankles almost all of the time.

Even on the rare occasions that he had gone to the beach with her family, Rose typically wore very conservative one-piece bathing suits. A few of her female cousins had attempted many make-overs over the years but she had fought them off, usually with a variety of curses.

The point was that Scorpius's virtue (Teddy snorted) was in no danger with this witch. It was relatively safe to let her into the flat. The worst that could happen is that she would demolish the place.

Even knowing that she and Scorpius had many (and often times very public) altercations, he was surprised she would go to such extremes to yell at him; showing up at his flat in the evening and demanding entrance just to pick a fight.

Torn between amusement and apprehension, he stood aside and let her in. She swooped into the room and he shut the door behind her. She was still glaring at him. "Well!" she demanded.

"Well what?" Teddy sneered, doing his best to use the tone he knew Scorpius took with Rose. Rose's eyebrows shot up, disappearing into her bangs, as if his words surprised her.

"Explain to me right now what is going on! I received your owl yesterday about you going out of town for the week on business, and I received your owl today about how things are going in Australia with the business deal you're working on, then Albus mentions that he bumped into you today at the Ministry!"

Now nothing made sense whatsoever. Scorpius had sent her an owl? Why? "It's none of your business, Weasley," Scorpius snapped as he folded his arms over his chest.

Rose looked like she was about to pull out her wand and jinx him when her expression turned instantly into one of understanding and she said softly, "Oh, I see. So _that's _what you're doing, you clever boy." She smirked at him in a way that made Teddy blink in confusion. Was that a _flirty _smile? "You want to play?" she purred, "Don't move, Malfoy, I'll be right back," after jabbing a finger in his direction she skipped down the hall.

He watched with surprise as she went into the loo and reappeared a moment later with a toothbrush in her mouth. She crossed the hall, went into the bedroom, and closed the door behind her. That was _her _toothbrush he'd seen in the lavatory? But then that meant…but no…surely not?

Just as it was all clicking together, Rose opened the door of the bedroom, walked down the hallway, stepped into the sitting room where Teddy still stood exactly where she told him to stay, and his jaw dropped.

Rose had pulled her unruly red hair down from the tight bun it had been in and she'd changed her clothes into her old school uniform with a few differences. Her skirt was _much _too short. So short, in fact, that if she turned around he would be able to see her knickers. Her shirt was so tight around her chest that it was painfully obvious she wasn't wearing a bra and she had it tied up so that her midriff was revealed and – what the hell? When had she pierced her naval?

"You plotted all of that just for me, didn't you?" she asked with a bat of her eyelashes. "Sent those notes to me and then purposefully went to visit Teddy and let Albus see you so that I would show up here mad? Because for some unfathomable reason you find it really hot when I'm angry. One of these days you'll have to explain to me why that is, but for now, let's just get started, shall we?"

While biting her bottom lip in a way that had Teddy barely suppressing a moan, her fingers flicked over the first two buttons of her shirt, revealing the smallest bit of cleavage. Godric! He hadn't realized how fucking sexy Rose Weasley was. Had her thighs always looked so creamy and soft? Had her lips always been so full and red? And, holy Merlin, had she always been such a wildcat in the bedroom?

He came back to reality as she released the final button and the shirt parted. Just before her breasts were revealed to him, he had the sense to slap a hand over his eyes. "Actually," he was appalled to hear the squeak in his own voice, "I sent you those owls because I, uh, erm, I'M SICK! Yes, that's it, I'm ill, and I didn't want you to catch it! I went to the Auror office to drop off an Auror file that Teddy accidentally left here and needed for work. Other than that I've been in bed all day," as he spoke he used his metamorphamagus powers to create proof of the impromptu story.

His temperature rose a few degrees at his will, his face paled, and black circles appeared under his eyes while his face was hidden from her view by his hands. "Oh, Scor," she cooed as she approached him. "Won't this make you feel better?" Damn it, even her voice was sexy as hell when she used that tone. "I bet that if you had that wonderful cock buried deep in my tight pussy you would be _all better_." Aaaaand now he was hard. She wasn't making this very easy for him to turn down, was she? The erection he was now sporting in his trousers was uncomfortable but he ignored it.

"N-no," he choked out, "I don't want you to catch whatever this is. I feel like shit and –"

"Scor," she put her hands over his and pulled them away from his face. To his surprise she was frowning. She looked at him closely and sighed. "You really do look awful," her fingertips gently touched the bags under his eyes. "Damn. I was really looking forward to you fucking me in this uniform. You haven't done that since we were at Hogwarts."

Although obviously disappointed, she mercifully held her shirt closed and wandered back into the bedroom. As she walked away, Teddy couldn't help but sneak a quick glance. Yes, he had been right, the short skirt allowed you to see her arse which was, to his simultaneous horror and elation, not wearing knickers.

When she came out this time, she was in plain blue cotton pajama bottoms and one of Malfoy's old Quidditch jerseys from his days at school. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. "I'm not worried about catching it, so I'm staying and making you feel better. Bundle up on the couch, love, and I'll make you some soup."

Now that sounded like the Rose he knew! Rose could cook just as well as her grandmother and he would be able to concentrate on something other than how sinfully delicious she looked in that skimpy modified uniform while she wasn't in the same room as him.

Teddy obeyed her command and eagerly curled up on the sofa and continued flicking through the Quidditch magazine while Rose hummed to herself and bustled around the kitchen. When the soup was done she returned with a bowl for each of them and cuddled into his chest as they ate. It was comfortable and Teddy couldn't help but compare her to Victoire.

Victoire wouldn't have made him homemade soup if he was sick. No, she would have shoved a Pepper-Up potion down his throat and steered clear of him while steam billowed out of his ears for the next twenty-four hours. She would not have sat in a comfortable silence and been happy just to be around him.

This was nice. If this is what Scorpius had to come home to every night then being him for the next week would be easy as pumpkin pasty.

After their meal (which was amazing) Rose chatted a bit about her day, inquired as to how his day was, asked if he was getting plenty of fluids and rest, fretted over him a bit, and then they retired to the bedroom. She slept with one leg thrown over his hips and one hand lovingly splayed on his chest. Deciding to not worry much about what had been going on between Scorpius and Rose for the past few years that they'd kept secret, Teddy wanted to just enjoy the moment and let himself drift into a peaceful slumber.

…

**A/N: In the next chapter Scorpius will have to deal with Victoire! Also, it should be noted that if you're following my story Who You Are, this one is completely unrelated and the characters in this story are VERY different from how I portray them in Who You Are. Especially Victoire. Love to hear your thoughts! **


	3. Day Three Part One

**A/N: Okay, so I write all types of stories. Some are innocent, others are mostly innocent with some sexy scenes or foul language, and then there's this one. To answer some inquiries, no, it will not end up being Rose/Teddy. It WILL be Rose/Scorpius . However there ARE some adult scenes involving Teddy/Rose. There are also adult scenes with Teddy/Lily Luna. Possibly in future chapters Rose/Scorpius sexy times and/or Scorpius/Lily Luna. If this makes you uncomfortable you might not want to read this story. I wrote it/am continuing to write it because it was a bit outside of my comfort zone (I typically like genuinely good-hearted characters and completely monogamous/loyal relationships) and I wanted to challenge myself a bit. Be sure to keep this in mind as you read! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**WARNING: Language and scenes of a sexual nature in this chapter!**

…**.**

"Edward Remus Lupin!" a voice, much too shrill and loud for Scorpius's liking, was yelling at him. With a grunt he realized that the Polyjuice Potion had worn off while he slept and someone was in the room.

The blanket he was under covered his body entirely, so the person had obviously not yet realized who he was. Then again, Teddy always looked different so if he just peeked out from under the duvet a little bit, they wouldn't think anything of his grey-ish blue eyes.

When he somehow managed to keep the majority of his face concealed while still being able to see around the room he discovered that the person in the room with him wasn't technically in the room with him. It was a floo call. Victoire Weasley's face was glaring at him from the grate.

"Vic," he said in a rather good imitation of Teddy's usual voice.

"I haven't had a single floo-call from you since I've been gone!" she chided, "And only one letter, Teddy, _one_! What sort of boyfriend doesn't owl me every day and call me every chance he gets?"

"I-er-"

"A bloody rubbish boyfriend, that sort!"

"I'm – uh – sorry?"

"Yes, well," she huffed, "Is there a reason why I haven't heard from you?"

Scorpius hesitated, trying to think quickly on-the-spot while he was still half-asleep. What did he know about Victoire? She was gullible, self-centered, and was the girliest girl he knew. What could he possibly say to placate her? "I miss you," he let just the right amount of emotion slip into the words, imagining he was speaking to Rose instead. "I just miss you more when I get to see your face or hear your voice but am unable to hold you, baby," that sounded awful. Lame. She was definitely going to go crazy on him for that line of shite.

"Awwww," she gushed. "Teddy! You're so sweet, love, but you really need to step it up a bit. I want my colleagues here to know that I have a doting boyfriend back home, so if you could have some flowers sent to me or maybe chocolates that would be great. Wait, no, no chocolates, I don't want them to think that I eat sweets all the time. Anyway, I need to be off, darling." She blew him a kiss and disappeared.

After a sharp sigh of relief Scorpius flopped over onto his back and rubbed his eyes. Good Godric he hated being up early every day for work.

….

Teddy woke up alone. At first this did not concern him. Until he remembered that Rose should have been with him. Unless, of course, it had all been just a crazy dream.

Wondering if it had been fantasy or reality, Teddy glanced in the mirror to make sure that he was still an exact replica of Scorpius – which he was – and padded quietly into the loo. After finishing his business in there he went to the kitchen and jumped to find Rose standing at the stove, still clad in her make-shift pajamas (the Quidditch jersey and shorts).

It wasn't like in the movies where the girl was dancing around sexily while listening to the radio or singing. No, that wasn't Rose. Rose was idly stirring something that was cooking on the stove with her left hand while her right hand held a book open. Her eyes were on the book, naturally, and he wondered how she could multi-task like that.

"Morning," she said without lifting her eyes from the page. "How are you feeling today?"

Trying to drag his 'I'm-sick-so-we-can't-have-sex' excuse out as long as he could, he forced a surprisingly convincing cough and told her, "Only a touch better than yesterday. I still feel awful."

Rose frowned but he couldn't tell if it was because of his words or something that had happened in her book. "Lie down on the couch and I'll get some of this soup from last night in a bowl for you. I hope you don't mind having soup for breakfast, I thought it would be better for you to have this while you're sick."

"Sounds perfect," Teddy wriggled comfortably into the sofa and pulled a soft throw over him. He had to wait only a moment before she was setting a steaming bowl on the coffee table beside him and ruffling his blonde hair affectionately.

"I'm going to take a shower. I would ask you to join me, but I know you don't feel well," with a wistful sigh she sashayed down the hallway with Teddy staring pointedly at his soup.

It wasn't as if he liked Rose. He just liked the way she looked and acted when she wasn't being such a prude. The girl Teddy Lupin loved wasn't just down the hall from him taking a shower. No, she was much farther away and he wished he could be with her.

The only problem was that that girl was not Victoire.

…

Scorpius had a long and tiring morning at the Auror office. His position held more power than he originally thought and as a result people were constantly coming to him with questions and problems. Not to mention that Harry Bloody Potter, head of the Auror office, relied on him heavily.

It was lunch time and just as he was wondering where he would go to eat there was a soft knock on his office door. "Come in," he called and hurried to shuffle papers, a faux appearance of being busy.

Little Lily Potter came in with a smile and holding a bag. "Surprise!" She said happily, "I brought you lunch!"

Knowing that the Potters were essentially the closest people Teddy had to siblings, Scorpius returned her smile and stood up to greet her. "Thanks, Lils," he said, using the nickname that Teddy would have used.

"No problem," her smile slipped into a thoughtful frown as Scorpius cleared a place on his desk for her to set the food out. She sat down in the empty chair across from Teddy's chair and made herself comfortable, obviously planning on eating the meal with him. "I was bringing my father something to eat anyway, I figured I might as well bring you something, too."

"That was, er, very nice of you," he said formally as he conjured two bottles of butterbeer and a few napkins for each of them. "Wow, Lily, this looks great," he enthused as she began pulling dishes out of the bag.

"Some of Dad's favorites," she mumbled and Scorpius got the impression that she was upset with Teddy for something. "Steak and kidney pie, treacle tart, mixed fruit…Why didn't you tell me that Vic was away on business?"

"What?" That had come out of nowhere! Did Teddy normally keep Lily updated on her cousin's movements? "I figured your family would have told you," he said simply. Yes, that sounded like a good explanation.

She snorted. "If you didn't want me to know, that's fine. I mean, I understand if you wanted some time to yourself, but I was worried when I had to hear it from my dad instead of you."

"Don't be worried," he said reassuringly. Teddy spent a lot of time at the Potter's house and when Victoire was gone that typically meant you could find Teddy crashing at their house or at the very least eating dinner over there every night. "I've just wanted a bit of space this week, but I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of me next week," he gave her a wink, the one that became somewhat of a Teddy trademark to those who knew him well.

"She's gone for two weeks?" Lily sounded excited.

"Yes."

"Oh, well, then I guess that makes sense. I can't exactly disappear from my house for two whole weeks, can I?" she smiled at him and nibbled at her helping of treacle tart.

"Er-" he said eloquently.

"I'll start making my alibi now, Mr. Lupin," she waggled her eyebrows at him. "What should it be this time? I'm thinking that I will tell them I'm going on a camping trip with Winn. She's muggle-born you know so I won't have to worry about my family bumping into her family anywhere. Do you want me to bring anything special? Oh! The full moon! I almost forgot, Teddy! It's tomorrow night. Do you want me to stop by tomorrow evening?"

Despite the fact that Remus Lupin had been a werewolf, Teddy did not inherit his father's condition. However he did have a few wolfish genetic quirks that Scorpius was aware of, such as being restless on full moon nights and it was a surprise to hear Lily Potter offering to be with him during such a difficult time for the young metamorphamagus.

"No," Scorpius said with a shake of his head, "Thanks for offering, but I'll be fine." Half of what she said was baffling to him. Why would she make up a lie about going on a camping trip with a friend? Why would she want to be with him on a full moon night?

"Teddy," she chided, "we both know all too well how you get when the full moon comes out. I think it would be a good idea for me to be there." Scorpius opened his mouth to speak but Lily held up a hand to silence him. "I know, Ted, I know that you wouldn't cheat on me, well except with Vic," she made a face at that. "But it's difficult for you to repress your baser urges when the moon is full and it will make me feel better to be there for you."

Scorpius froze. Good Godric. Salazar Almighty. She wasn't saying what he thought she was saying, was she? Teddy was cheating on Victoire with Lily Potter? He was having an affair with his seventeen year old god-sister? Lily had _just _graduated from Hogwarts. How long had this been going on? Fuck! He _was_ Teddy. How did he handle this?

"I appreciate the offer," he began gently and saw the hurt beginning to form in her eyes. Not wanting to ruin whatever messed up thing his cousin had going for him, Scorpius hurried to rectify this mess. He leaned over the desk to brush her deep red hair behind her ear. "You know that I would love to see you. But I really do just need some time to myself. I'll let you know when I want you to come over, okay?"

Lily frowned but nodded and they continued eating in an awkward silence.

…..

_Edward Remus Lupin was twenty-five years old. He had been with Victoire for six years and everyone expected them to take the next step. Unable to bring himself to propose to her, he instead suggested they move in together. He didn't want to, but everyone expected it and he knew she wanted it. _

_It was his last night of freedom in a sense and he laid in his bedroom at the Potter home staring up at the ceiling wondering how the fuck his life got so off track when it came to his relationship. At first he had really liked her. Who didn't? She was beautiful and charming. Victoire was elegance incarnate. But after the first two years of being with her he had become disenchanted and reality had hit him hard. _

_However, he couldn't possibly leave her. He'd taken her virginity and had spoken passionately to her parents about accepting their relationship. He'd fought so hard to have her, how was he supposed to know that she wasn't the one who he would want in the end? _

_So he'd kept his mouth shut, ignored his heart, and went along with whatever she wanted. It wasn't that there was someone else, he just didn't want her. With a groan he felt the changes that the full moon brought and gritted his teeth. He'd done a lot of research on the subject after he'd hit puberty about werewolves. Because puberty is when the full moon began to affect him. He was so fucking horny on those nights it was ridiculous. Come to find out it was one of the genetic quirks of being part werewolf. There was some innate urge in him to breed and sow his seed. Like a wolf. _

_He couldn't help it. More out of habit than anything his cock grew rigid in his boxers and he took the elastic band in both hands and tugged the undergarment down to his knees. Naked, he took hold of his cock and groaned at how sensitive it was. With a low grunt he began to stroke himself, the occasional panting breath or low curse word escaping him. _

_His orgasm was close and approaching swiftly but he knew he would have to finish several times before he would be able to sleep. That was when the door creaked open and to his complete mortification Lily Potter slipped into the bedroom. "Teddy? Are you alright? I heard a noise and – oh…" her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she took in the sight before her. _

"_Lily!" he scolded in a harsh whisper, "I'm fine! Get out!" the last two words were a growl. _

"_But…I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" she stuttered. Yet she didn't retreat nor take her eyes off of his hard slick cock. _

"_It's because of the damn moon," he snarled in an embarrassed explanation. "If I don't do this I won't be able to sleep or concentrate on anything tomorrow and…ah, shit, you probably think I'm some sort of pervert…" he moved to pull his boxers over himself when it became obvious that she wasn't in a hurry to leave. _

_She swallowed audibly, wet her lips with a quick dart of her tongue, and said, "I'd…I'd like to help you."_

_Their eyes met for the first time that evening and he saw heat growing there. "No," he said firmly. She was fif-_fucking-_teen years old. He was ten years her senior. How could he even contemplate the notion for even a moment?_

"_Please, Teddy? I've…I've been curious for a while and I trust you. You obviously need some relief," she gestured awkwardly to the enormous bulge barely concealed by the cotton material of his underwear. "I want to do this for you – with you."_

_Before he had the chance to respond she pulled her pajama trousers down so her lower body was completely bare and he found himself staring at her neatly trimmed triangle of red curls at the apex of her thighs. Teddy didn't think he'd ever seen anything as gorgeous as the sight before him. Something inside of him clicked in that moment. Something felt so right and so amazing and he needed her. _

_As if sensing this change Lily crossed the room on wobbly legs and clambered onto the bed with him. Still being her bold as brass self she threw one leg over him, hovering over his erection, and asked, "Where's your wand? You'll need to cast a Contraceptive Spell and I reckon you should make sure you sound-proof this room and lock the door."_

_Nodding stupidly he couldn't take his eyes off of her face as his left hand fumbled on the bedside table for his wand and he cast three spells in quick succession, all three that Lily had suggested. Her brown eyes were warm, trusting, and full of heat as she reached down and pulled back the cotton barrier, letting him spring free from it's confines. _

_Without even looking at it she took it firmly in her hand, causing Teddy to groan and close his eyes, and positioned it at her entrance. Without any foreplay or even removing her t-shirt, Lily lowered herself onto him, wincing noticeably as she gave him her virginity. _

_They moved together roughly, with him fighting to be gentle with her while his animalistic instincts were screaming at him to pound harder, faster, deeper! _

The dream that was really a memory was fading and Teddy made a noise of disappointment. He wanted so badly to hold onto the dream for just a few moments longer. Lily Potter had been his secret lover for two years and he had fallen in love with her so deeply that he was shocked by the intensity of his own feelings.

Yes, he stayed with Victoire out of obligation and fear of what the family would say. Yes, he stayed with Victoire because even if he left her he couldn't be with Lily. Harry would kill him. Her whole family would kill him. He was ten years older than her! She was barely of age. So he continued to have her in secret. Only Lily knew the truth of his feelings.

As awareness slowly came to him he believed that he could still feel that tight encasing heat of her perfect pussy as it clenched around him while she rode him that first night they were together.

_Oh fucking hell!_

His eyes snapped open.

He could still feel it because there really _was _a beautiful redhead astride him, riding him hard, with her head tilted back in pleasure as her nails bit deliciously into his abs. "Scorpius," Rose hissed as she grinded herself against him.

Teddy panicked. Rose Weasley was _fucking _him! She thought he was Scorpius! The little minx had taken advantage of him when he'd fallen asleep on the sofa. He remembered finishing his soup and falling asleep while listening to her sing loudly in the shower. Now she was riding him, completely naked, and all he could think about were those surprisingly large tits bouncing in his face.

Without thinking about it, his hands covered the gorgeous mounds and she moaned, arching her back to press herself into his hands as he pinched her nipples. Merlin this felt good. She felt good. Where had she learned to move her body like that? Who would have thought something so wicked about someone so seemingly innocent?

He would never be able to look at Rose the same way ever again after seeing her like this. She was wild and untamed and using him unashamedly for her own pleasure. Trembling, she slid a hand down to touch herself and came without warning, squeezing his manhood in a pulsating rhythm that matched his thrusts and he released himself inside of her, continuing to pump himself up into her center as they rode out the ripples of pleasure.

When they were both panting and slowing down, Rose dropped herself onto his chest and said with a chuckle, "Sorry, love, I just couldn't help myself when I saw you lying there whimpering with such a gorgeous bulge between your legs. I know your favorite way to wake up is with me on top of you," she kissed the hollow of his throat intimately and picked herself up so that he slid out of her wet heat.

Teddy knew he shouldn't be mad at her. But he was. As irrational as it was, he was fucking pissed. "What the hell?" he gasped, still catching his breath, "Isn't that rape?" he hissed.

Rose frowned at him. "No, not when you give me permission to do it. Scor, what's wrong with you? You told me that you love it when I do that."

"I'm sick!" he cried as he pulled his trousers up.

"And don't you feel at least a little bit better now?" she demanded as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Still naked. Which wasn't distracting him. At all. Ah, fuck.

Knowing that he shouldn't cause a row between Scorpius and Rose, he cursed under his breath and said, "Yes, you're right. You just startled me is all. It did make me feel a lot better. Thank you."

"You're welcome," appeased by this reaction she bent down to sweetly kiss his forehead while brushing back his hair. "I love you, Scorpius."

…


End file.
